


It Was My Sister's Day, Darling

by 3am_Reading



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Considering, Gen, Mor is there for Feyre to talk to, Rhys has reasons for not wanting a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3am_Reading/pseuds/3am_Reading
Summary: Feyre and Rhys fight about kids, and whether the time is right. Mor is there for Feyre to talk to about wondering why he won't give in.





	It Was My Sister's Day, Darling

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Ryan Star's Don't Give Up, and thought of this. Though it was floating around in my head for awhile. This is short, and might make you cry, but that isn't my intention. So, here we go...

“I don’t understand why he stormed out like that! It was a simple question, Mor. Really simple, and he just glared at me like he knew something I didn’t and left!! He WALKED OFF THE FREAKING BALCONY!!!” Feyre voiced to Mor, pacing the carpet in front of the fireplace at her friend’s place.  
“Feyre, calm down. Rhys has good reasons for everything he does and I’m sure he had a good one to justify his reaction. But, do me a favor and stop the pacing. You’re making a track in the carpet.” Mor, the reasonable one, had always been there to listen to Feyre’s comments about her cousin, even after 150 years of living. “If you don’t mind me asking, Fey, what question did you ask Rhy?”  
“I asked him about kids,” Feyre quietly mumbled, which made it sound like “Iascvedyimaboutskids.”  
“I’m sorry what? I didn’t catch the nonsense that came out your mouth.”  
“I asked Rhys if he wanted to start considering trying for kids. He freaked out and flew off the balcony. Now I don’t know what to do.”  
Mor thought that this was a crazy thing to fight about. She knew how much Rhys wanted kids, but also wanted to spend more time with Feyre and seeing the world. It had been a century and a half since the War of the Wall, and humans and faeries a like were still getting use to the treaty the Acheron Sisters had started.  
“Well, maybe he is still iffy with our situation. It hasn’t been long since the face off with Hybern, and things are still quiet. Humans haven’t grown use to faeries trolling their cities. Cassian said that he took Nesta to visit a village in Vallahan.” Mor stated, realizing that Feyre was on a ledge of her magic, and was ready to fall off. Mor had just  
repainted the room from Amren’s outburst. That was three hours of her life she would never get back.  
“Your point, Mor! What’s the point?!!” Feyre practically shouted.  
“People closed the doors and windows when the walked through. In his defence, Fey, It’s been hard. Adjusting to the new treaty, the fact that Eris is currently High Lord, and that Myriam and Drakon have gone silent has really been stressing Rhys out. Give him time.”  
“Time?? TIME??? I have given him time!!!! The Dance of the Courts is in THREE DAYS, AND I HAVEN’T SEEN MY HUSBAND IN A WEEK!!! AND YOU WANT TO GIVE ME TIME????????” Feyre shrieked. It was clear that Feyre was falling off the ledge, and that didn’t excite Mor.  
“FEY, CALM DOWN!! Rhys will come around. Now, I have to go help Amren and Elain get flower arrangements for Varian and Amren’s commitment ceremony.” Mor said, rushing out of the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is really short. Don't worry, there will be more.


End file.
